Para Nuestra Mala Suerte
by Tam Briefs
Summary: Goku Torpemente Insidia La Casa De Sus Hermanas y De El Haciendo Que Se Hospedan En Corporación Capsula Donde Vivirán Con Milk, Gohan, Vegeta, Bulma, Goten, Marron, Videl, Bra, Trunks, 17 Donde Tendrán Muchas Aventuras Estúpidas e Inmaduras OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO. — Mm, Bulma Que Linda SOS - Decía Dormido Vegeta Mientras Babeaba. — Jajajajajajaj - Reían a Carcajadas Pan, Tara, Videl y


**Capitulo 1: "Para Nuestra Mala Suerte"**

**Había Una Cocina Llena De Humo Por Todas Partes y Un Honor Ah Punto De Quemarse, Demientras Que Un Pelinegro De Cabellos Alborotados. Ojos Negros Tez Bronceada De Aproximadamente 19 Años. Corría Por Todas Partes Con Una Cara De Espanto y Horror.**

—!AHHH! POR FAVOR AYUDA! —Antes Tales Gritos De Parte Del Pelinegro Dos Chicas Aparecieron Por La Puerta De La Cosina.y Al Ver La Cocina A Punto De Incendiarse Pegaron Un Grito Que Se Escucho Por Toda La Casa.

—!GOKU!/KAKAROTTOO QUE PASA AQUI! —Gritaron Al Usono Con Cierto Enfado En Sus Rostros

—! NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASO! TARA, PAN AYUDEMNE APAGAR EL FUEGO JODER! —Les Rogo Decesperado, Mientras Corría Por Todas Partes Buscando Algo Para Apagar El Fuego. Entre Búsquedas y Búsquedas Encontró Una Extraña Botella.

Oh, Oh. —Musito Tara Mientras Miraba Lo Que Su Estúpido Pero Tierno Hermano Había Agarrado

—!NOO...! GOKU ESO NO ES AGUA ES NASTA! —Le Grito Pan. Viendo Como Su Hermano Agarro La Botella De Nasta En Vez De Agua.

PUMMMMMMMMM!

Oooooooooooooooooooo

— Oh, Genial Goku Gracias Por Incendiar Nuestra Casa—Dijo Con Cierto Sarcasmo En Su Voz La Chica De Largos Cabellos Negros y Ojos Del Mismo Color. Tez Morena, Vestía Con Unas Calzas Negras Hasta Los Tobillos Junto Con Unas Star Grises y Una Remera Gris Con Un Signo De Muerte En El Frente. Mientras Miraba Su Casa Incendiada

—De Nada Panny!

Tu Inocencia Me Enferma Goku - Le Dijo Una Chica De Largo Cabello Violeta y Ojos Azules

—! Lo Siento Tara Se. Disculpo Un Bombero Se Acercaba a Ellos.

—Bueno. — En peso a Hablar El Bombero—Lamento Decirles, Pero Su Casa Quedo Totalmente Incendiada.

—Y ¿Eso Es Malo? — Pregunto Inocentemente Goku.

—GOKU! Le Regaño Sus 2 Hermanas.

—Lo Siento, Lo Siento.

—Grr, Insecto— Le Gruño Pan.

—Em.….Donde Los Quedaremos? — Pregunto Tara — Ni Loca Me Quedare-No Puedo Terminar Ya Que Una Chica De Cabello Azul y Ojos Del Mismo Color Se Hiso Presente Saltando Encima De Goku.

—!GOKU! — Grito Feliz Mientras Lo Abrazaba.

— ¿Ohm...?...¡AH BULMA! — Le Correspondió El Abrazo Feliz.

—Ahh!...Tara Vez Lo Que Veo O_O.

—Si Pan, Goku Conoce Una Chica y No Salió Corriendo O_O.

—¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! — Gritaron Dramáticamente Llamando La Atención De Los Bomberos y Policías

—Chicas, ...Ella Es Solo Una Amiga De La Infancia; Trato De Calmarlas Goku.

—Si, Soy Bulma Briefs —Les Guiño Un Ojo a Las Chicas.

—Oye, ¿Tu Acaso Eres Lesbiana o Que? —Pregunto Tara Al Ver Como Bulma Le Guiñaba Un Ojo, A Lo Que Ella Quedo ¿WFT?

—Ash, Si...Si Bulma Briefs...Blabla, ¿Ahora Donde Rayos Nos Quedaremos? — Pregunto Irritada Pan.

—!HUM! Ok Vegeta jr— Dijo Dirigiéndose Hacia Pan—Pueden Quedarse En Mi Mansión.

— ¿! ENCERIO!?

—Claro, Solo Síganme.

— YEI!-Dio Pequeños Saltos De Felicidad Tara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En Una Gran Mansión Se Encontraban 9 Personas En El Comer Molestos

—Ash, Por Que Demora Tanto Esa Muje—Gruñ io Un Chico De Cabellos Negros En Forma De Vela y Ojos Del Mismo Color— Um, No Se Pero...!TENGO HAMBRE VEGETA! — Le Dijo Otro Pelinegro (Gohan)

—¡Y PIDELE AH UNA DE LAS MOCOSAS QUE TE COCINEN!

— ¡MOCOSA TU MAD!-No Termino Ya Que Escucharon La Puerta Abrirse y Una Sonriente Bulma Entro Seguida de Tara, Pan y Goku

—Bulma, ¿Quienes Son Ellos?—Preguntaron Todos Con Cierta Curiosidad. Claro Menos Vegeta.

—Ellos. Son Nuestro Invitados Que Vivirán Hoy. En Casa ¿Ok? — Bulma Trato De Ser Lo Más Seria Posible.

Nadie Se Les Dieron La Bienvenida Ah Los Chicos. Menos Vegeta El Se Nego, No Quería Mas "Insectos "En La Casa. Vegeta y Bulma Estuvieron Discutiendo Por Media Hora. Sobre El Asunto

— SI NO LOS DEJAS VIVIR AQUI!;...No Te Hago De Comer Por Una Semana—Amenazo Lo Que Vegeta Trago Duro— ¡Ahhh...! Haci Me Gusta Vegi—Rio Bulma Mientras Se Iba De La Habitación Dejando a Un Vegeta Maldiciendo Por Lo Bajo.

Pasando Los Días Las Chicas Casi Se Adaptaron ah La Casa Pero Goku! Ja! Ah El Le Dieron Comida y Ya Se Adapto. Estaba Pan En El Sillón De El Living Hasta Que Trunks Se Le Acerco.

— ¿Tienes Novio?—Escupió De Pronto Trunks ah Lo Que Pan Casi Se Atraganta Con Su Jugo.

No—Le Sonrió No Le Dio Mucha Importancia Ya Que Estaba Viendo "Que Paso Ayer 3"yLe Prestaba Mucha Atención

—¡OH, SI! — Dio Pequeños Saltos De Felicidad—Uy, ...Que Mal—Sonrió Falsa Mente Al ver La Cara De Pan—He...ADIOS PAN! — Grito Para Luego Salir Corriendo

—O-ok...Eso Fue Raro—Dijo, Para Luego Seguir Viendo Su Película.

Estaba Tara En La Cocina Tomando Un Vaso De Jugo. Hasta Que Goten Si Hiso Presente En La Cocina.

—Oye Tara.

— ¿Qué? — Le Dijo Sin Darle Importancia.

— ¿Me Haces De Comer?¡ Me Muero De Hambreé...! — Se Toco El Estomago Con Ambas Manos y Tara Se Callo Estilo Anime

—¡Ahí Dios!—Suspiro Ella—Pídele a Bura.

—Ok—Dijo Viendo Como tara Se Iba—¡HEY BRA! ¿ME HACES DE COMER?

—PIEDELE A VIDEL QUE TE AGA DE COMER—grito de su habitación la chica de pelo azul

**Con Gohan y Videl:**

—oye videl quiero pedirte algo-dijo Gohan Con Una Radiante Sonrisa

—Si que quiere gohan—Puso Cara De Enamorada.

— ¿ME HACES DE COMER? ME MUERO DE HAMBRE—Grito/Dijo sobándose el estomago a lo que videl se cayó estilo anime

—Si como quieras gohan-dijo molesta

**Goku Estaba Tranquilamente Recostado En El Sillón Del Living Después De Que Pan Se Fuera, Milk Se Le Acerco Curiosa.**

— ¡Hola Goku! —Saluda Alegre

— ¿Ha?...Hola Milk, ¿Verdad?

—Em. Si Goku. —Respondió Sonrojada, Pero Por Alguna Causa Goku La Vio Tierna y... ¿Linda? — ¿Cómo Estás?, Digo Se Incendio Tu casa y Tu…..

— ¡No! —La Interrumpió Goku—Excsactamente Yo Incendié La Casa—Dijo Apenado

— ¡Oh!, Pos Pensé Que Eras Mas Inteligente Goku—Dijo En Tono De Burla Mientras Se Reía

— ¡Es Lo Que Todos Me Dicen! —Exclamo Con Vos Juguetona Contagiándose De La hermosa Risa De La Peli-Negra

**Ooooooooooooooooo.**

— ¿Me Pueden Dejar ir?

— ¡No!, Hasta Que Te Pruebes Este Hermoso Vestido Pan—Dijo La Rubia Marrón Mientras Le Acercaba Un Lindo Vestido Rosa

—¡PAN VUELVE AQUÍ! —Grito Bura Al Ver Que Pan Salió Corriendo.

—¡NO! —Grito Desesperada Al ver Que Marrón Le Sujeto El Pie Izquierdo y Pan En Un Intento Torpe Se Sujeto Del Borde De La Cama Haciendo Que Marrón y Bura La Cincharan Mas Fuerte

— ¡Hola! —Entro Tara Alegre Pero Sus Ojos Se Abrieron Como Plata Al Ver La Rara Escena De Las Chicas Sin Contar La Cara De Desesperación De Pan

—¡TARA AYUDAME! —Grito Esta Mientras Se Agarraba Fuertemente Al Borde De La Cama.

—¡MARRON, AGARRALA! —Grito Bura Al ver Que tara Se Acercaba a Ellas Con El Propósito De Ayudar a Pan.

— ¿¡QUE!? SUELTAME! —Grito Molesta—_¡No Puedo Creer Que Esta Fresita Es Más Fuerte Que Yo!_ —Pensó Molesta Siendo Arrastrada Por marrón Hacia Una Silla Donde La Ato y Mordillo

—Ahora Te Callas ¿Si? —Le Dijo Marrón Con cara De Psicópata Serial Mientras Tara Trago Duro y Asintió Asustada

—¡Listo! —Chillo Bura Feliz Después De Maquillar a Bura

—¡Ay, Pan Te Ves Encantadora! —Chillo Marrón Feliz Mientras Se Acercaba a Pan.

**¡PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**Pocos Minutos Después De Que Marrón Diga Eso Un Fuerte Ruido Se Escucho Desde La Cocina Asustando a Todas**

— ¡Oh, No, No Otra Vez! —Exclamo Irritada Tara Mientras Forcejeaba Con La Cuerda De La Silla—¡SUELTENME LOCAS DE JEFF THE KRILLEN! ¡Seguro Goku Hiso Otra Idiotez!

— ¿Por qué Estas Tan Preocupada Por Goku, Ehh Tara?

—¡Por Que Es Nuestro Hermano Barbie Tonta! —Le grito a Marrón Para Luego Pararse Con Silla y Todo y Salir Corriendo Por La Puerta_ (Que Estaba Abierta)_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

— ¿¡QUE PASO AQUÍ!?


End file.
